His Light
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: This is the tale of the adventures of Eragon with a twist: what if he had a little sister around to share them? Meet Lysela, a girl ready to help her big brother save all of Alaegasia. Wanted: Reviews please!
1. His Hunt

**This is my first Eragon fic. AU, of course, because our favorite dragon rider doesn't have a little sister to follow him on his journies! This is a story of how Eragon relates to being a big brother himself, and how the other characters behave to a mischievous little farm girl! **

**Here's a list of character ages:**

**Eragon: (the book's age) 15**

**Lysela: 7 (The best way I can pronounce her name for you is this: Lie-sell-ah)**

**Roran: 18? (forgot his age in the book…oops**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy my fanfic. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Christopher Paolini's brilliance…I just own little Lysela. The little sister I always wanted to be!**

The light of dawn's rays shone upon the peaceful valley of Carvahall. The bustling village square was a usual sight within the tyrannical power grasping all of Alaegasia. The many local villages had been scoured over or destroyed, and innocent Carvahall was not always touched upon.

Yet there was a lowly farm with the home of Garrow resided. Though a fairly poor man, he lived a decent life among his family: his son, Roran and his niece and nephew, Lysela and Eragon.

As the gentle rays of sunlight entered the hut, a young man rousted himself from his deep slumber. His gaze was blurry, as he rubbed his eyes as routine.

He glanced across the dusty room, his sight setting upon a small girl, blankets spread about her. He lifted himself out of bed, stroding across the room.

He sat himself on the edge of her bed, a smile forming across his lips. Her dark hair was spread across her pillow, her usually lit brown eyes shut tight.

His fingers brushed against her cheek, as he tucked the blanket around her shoulders. He loved to marvel at his sister, especially how small she was. She reminded him so much of her mother, which seemed to please him greatly.

He had no father, only his wonderful Uncle Garrow. He considered the man as his father, seeing how he raised Eragon as his own. Garrow's generosity and kindness towards his nephew stunned him, which he greatly appreciated.

A low groan emitted from the girl's lips, as she rolled over towards her big brother. Eragon tried not to laugh, as he pulled himself all the way onto the bed.

The girl immediately wrapped her arms around him like a favorite teddy bear. He let out a chuckle, rubbing her back warmly.

"Don't go hunting today," a mumbled voice came from his side. He gently patted her head, his arm hugging her tightly against him.

"But I have to, or we won't be able to have any meat. Nothing but…vegetables!" he insisted, making the girl dart up like a frightened rabbit.

"What? No!" she replied fearfully, pulling on his pant leg. He chuckled, pulling her on his lap.

"Then you'll have to let me go. Or it's-" he began.

"Don't say it. That BAD word," she interrupted.

She nestled against him, not wanting him to go. She knew the danger in the Spine, especially what happened years ago.o!" she replied fearfully, pulling on his pant leg. He chuckled, pulling her on his lap.

"Then you'll have to let me go. Or it's-" he began.

"Don't say it. That BAD word," she interrupted.

She nestled against him, not wanting him to go. She knew the danger in the Spine, especially what happened years ago.

Lysela skipped through the eerie forest alongside the Beor Mountains. She had been happily playing by herself, ignoring the noises sand rumbling nearby.

_Meanwhile, Eragon was running along with his uncle and cousin, desperation clear on his face. Garrow carried a pitchfork, Roran a hammer and small blade. Eragon clasped a small dagger in his hand, thorns brushing against his hands._

_Blood dripped from his fingers, which he chose to ignore. His brotherly intuition was viciously warning him that she was in danger. BIG danger. _

_He heard a scream echo, maybe fifteen meters away._

"_Lysela?!" he yelled fearfully, taking off in the direction which he heard it come from._

"_Eragon? Slow down!" Roran called, chasing after his younger cousin, trying to find the little girl._

_They reached a clearing, where they spotted the girl. She was being lifted up into the air by a ghastly figure, which the two's jaws dropped._

"_Vampire," they said in a hushed tone, fear radiating off them._

_The monster leaned close to her, the hypnotic eyes trying to capture the child's attention. She struggled desperately, trying to break the death grip on her. _

"_You are mine, sweet child. Why won't you just close your eyes? You could see such wonderful places that I can show you," the cat-like voice whispered to her. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she fought harder._

"_No! Leave me alone, I don't wanna die!" she cried. Fangs leered at her, which she closed her eyes in pain. The jaws leaned to her neck, the foul breath of death tickling her as she felt the teeth motion towards her._

"_Close your eyes, child. You will-" it began, until suddenly, a dagger was imbedded into it's skull. The vampire screamed out, dropping Lysela on the ground. Eragon quickly caught the five-year-old, cradling her against him. Roran kicked the monster aside, as he turned to finish it. _

_An echo of a scream came, and it seemed to carry through the Beor Mountains._

_Lysela clung to Eragon sobs emitting from her. He could not utter a word, too much in shock. He closed his eyes, choking bad tears as he massaged her back._

"_Sh…it's okay now, you're safe," he whispered, his fingers brushing through her light hair. Reality was a blur to her, only terror existed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she mumbled again and again, sorrow clear. Roran walked over , spotting Eragon clutching his sister._

"_Ly? Are you okay?" he asked gently, the girl looking up. She nodded, forcing a small smile._

"_Yeah…" she replied hollowly, as he reached his hand over to pat her head._

"_Don't scare us like that again. If you want to play, tell us next time," he said rather sternly. The group headed towards the village trying so hard to erase that dreadful memory…_

Eragon gently kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'll be careful. I promise you."

The girl let out a sigh in defeat, looking over at him with frustration. "Fine. Just don't stay long," she begged. He furrowed his eyebrows. Those puppy-dog eyes were DEFINITELY getting to him…

"Okay. Three hours?" he suggested, thinking of necessary time.

"Deal. Go now," she stated, getting off him to let him get ready. He stood up abruptly, pulling his white shirt over his broad chest.

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, I just want you to go and then come back," she replied sharply, watching him carefully.

Lysela sat up, crossing her legs as she watched him get ready. The quiver of arrows and bow were leaned against the wall, which were left ignored for the moment in the dim light.

She had plenty of reasons why he should not go. It was dangers there: vampires, beasts of various kinds, as well as Imperial soldiers. Why WOULDN'T she be afraid? Anything could happen to her big brother, so she feared the worst.

Eragon pulled on his tunic, buttoning it up. His cloak was tossed around his shoulders. He stepped towards Lysela after gathering his weapon.

She stood up on the bed, now his height. She clung to him for a moment, smiling. He stepped towards the door, those eyes of hers boring into him.

"Stay safe," she said quietly, her gaze on him of pure weariness. He forced a smile, trying to reassure her.

"I will. Tell Uncle Garrow that I'll be home soon," he instructed, as he headed out. The girl plopped herself on the bed, hugging herself in worry.

He'd be fine. He'd have to be.

**Thanks for reading! Now, I'd love some reviews, please! If you feel the need to flame, okay. I need criticism. But if you're feeling nice to a beginner for Eragon, please do so. **


	2. Bothering Roran

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm totally thrilled, and my goal is to stay as tied to the book as possible…Anyway, if I miss anything or if you'd like to remind me, I'm fine with you telling me in the reviews. This chapter is a lot of RoranxKatrina fluff…I like them together, it's so cute. **

**Disclaimer: All brilliance belongs to Chris Paolini. But Lysela is still the little sister I always wanted to be. Eragon didn't HAVE to be the brother, but he'd be nice too!**

It seemed that those hours of misery would drag on forever. Roran was still in a deep sleep of contentment, which Lysela greatly envied. If Eragon had not rousted her, she would not be awake with worry, right?

She rose from her bed, gazing out the window. Wiping fog from the dense panes, she spotted crisp autumn leaves spread upon the farmland. Delight was clear across her face, as she quickly dressed herself.

The child ran into the next room, jumping on the bed closest to the door. Mischievousness was clear across her face, as she leapt on.

"RORAN, RORAN! Wake up, the leaves are here!" she cried, shaking her older cousin with excitement. When he did not budge, she came up with the perfect plan. She bent her head close to his ear, a wide grin across her lips.

"Katrina's here to see you, Roran," she whispered as he leapt from the bed wildly. His eyes lit up like a frightened kitten, his fingers brushing through his dirty-blond hair frantically.

"What? At the door?" he yelped, his fingers springing to pull on his shirt. Perspiration began trickling down, as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, but I bet SHE would play with me. I'm going to go get her!" Lysela announced, strutting towards the doorframe. Roran grabbed her by the shoulder, lifting her up in the air.

"That was mean, Ly. I thought you meant it," he whined, sleepiness returning to him.

"Oooh…Roran loves Katrina! Roran loves Katrina! Roran and Katrina, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she crowed to the heavens, the young man blushing maroon. The front door creaked open, footsteps pattering across the floor.

"Roran? Mr. Garrow?" the indistinguishable voice of Katrina came. Roran pulled on h is shirt, fumbling to button it quickly.

"Say another word and it's vegetables for the rest of the season," he snapped at her, making her cower for a moment as he strode out to the doorway.

"Uh…Hi, sorry I didn't answer you at first. I kind of had to help out Lysela," he lied, hoping that she had not heard the little girl's chant.

The beautiful young woman gazed over at him with a warm smile. "It's fine. I had to deliver some of this spare meat from my father's shop. I'm sorry he's been rather harsh to you all," she said quietly. Roran frowned, gently taking her hand.

"It's alright, that's just his personality," he replied quickly, and then realizing what he said was a mistake. Katrina nodded, her gaze shifting to the floorboards.

"That came out wrong. I'm sorry," he said, lifting her chin to look at him. Her chocolate eyes shimmered with unshed tears, as he stroked her cheek.

"It's okay, Roran. He's just…gruff like that. A lot," she said monotonously. Her gentle features, from her giving eyes to her slim body, it all shook with sadness. "He's been like this for awhile, since what happened to her…" she choked on the last words, Roran stepping closer to her.

"It's alright, Katrina. I know how it feels," he consoled, as she found herself crying on his shoulder. His callused fingers brushed against her back warmly, as she raised her head from his now damp shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to be such a burden," she said quietly, grasping his shoulder. He smiled for a moment, not realizing how close they were.

Lysela had been hoping for some breakfast: she was starving after two hours of worry! She stepped out of Roran's room, her jaw dropping at the sight her eyes fell upon. Roran and Katrina, kissing! Just like she predicted.

"Ahem," she said loudly, hoping to be able to get away from the lovebirds so she could eat something good. Maybe some of those berry muffins that she had spent her extra money on…

Katrina sprang away from Roran like he was on fire, embarrassment clear. Roran closed his eyes, hating that this broken moment. He had no anger against her, she was just a child. Just as long as she didn't start chanting…

"I…I'm going to get some breakfast…Katrina, do you want something?" Lysela offered politely, deciding not to torture Roran. Until she left.

"I suppose. Thank you, Ly," she replied warmly, as she helped Lysela grab the muffins from a shelf.

Roran leaned against the wall, relaxed. Hopefully Lysela would be able to control herself long enough until Katrina left. Though he really did not want the love of his to leave just yet…

He watched her help Lysela, a smile forming on his lips. The morning sunlight seemed to make her glow more than before, and it seemed he could never tear his eyes off her.

"Hey Roran? Roran? RO-RAN?" the little girl pestered, as he brought himself back to reality.

"What?" he asked rubbing his forehead as he shifted his gaze over at her.

"Do you want one?" she asked, holding up a muffin with a smile. He nodded, glancing out the window. It seemed like time was passing too slow, and that Eragon was taking too long. It usually took him a matter of a few hours for him to return from his hunt.

He decided not to remind Lysela of this, and let Katrina help her. Distraction would help protect her from the ideas of death and misery that could befall him.

**Well, here's chapter two. Kind of fast because I have tons of spare time, with ideas! Reviews wanted: please? Thanks!**


	3. His Return

**Well, here's the latest update. I almost hit a bump with the storyline, but luckily evaded it. Anyway, I hope that this story keeps flourishing, and that my writing improves. If there are any big mistakes, please tell me. About Eragon, Lysela, Roran…Any of the characters! Anyway, enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! I love Chris and wish I could write like that…I don't own Eragon, but that's okay. I'm content with fanfics.**

* * *

Days had past, much to Eragon's hatred. He had promised Lysela three hours, and he had been gone for several days! He had a feeling that when he approached home, he would be tied to a chair for the rest of his days, but this was the least of his frustrations.

Sloan had refused to trade with him. That man that called himself the town butcher had refused to trade with him.

He was lucky to get any meat at all, and he was fortunate that Katrina had been there in time to try to help. And that Horst had been kind enough to purchase some meat for his family. He seemed to always owe debts to villagers lately.

He shifted his pack against him, as he headed up towards his Uncle's farm. The land had not been it's best this season. The ground had been too dry, and with winter approaching, he would have to gather what was possible with his cousin.

His footsteps approached the porch, which he knocked on the door rapidly. He heard feet patter across the wood floor, and he seemed to falter back when he felt something leap onto him.

"ERAGON!" the voice cried, as Lysela hugged tightly onto him. He grinned, pulling her against him fiercely.

"I'm back," he greeted, as he was showered with tight squeezes and kisses from his little sister.

"I thought we agreed on three hours!" she complained, as he rubbed her back gently. He had expected her to be mad. Mad was not even close to what he expected. But she just seemed too relieved.

"I'm sorry, I had to get food for us. At least there's no vegetables," he admitted, lifting her up against his hip. She patted him lovingly on the head, having no care in the world how long he was gone, just that he was now back.

"Roran was worried too. So you have to say sorry to us!" she insisted, as the two stepped into the cabin. He spotted his uncle sitting at the table, turning around to see Eragon and Lysela hugging each other.

"Welcome back…what have you got there, boy?" he asked, motioning to Eragon's bulging bag. The young man hung his cloak on one of the rungs on the wall, his bow and quiver of arrows leaned against the wall.

"Meat. I managed to buy some," he said, glancing over at his aging uncle. The man was a kind old man, though refusing charity. He was independent, and quite strong for his age. That was what made his children love him so much. Tattered, worn clothing was on him, yet the eyes of a gentle person shone through his wrinkled face.

"You bought it? How did you get the money?" he asked sternly, just like any worried parent would. The boy was like his own son, considering that he had raised him.

"Not exactly…Horst helped me out," he admitted quietly, as Lysela grabbed his arm.

"Come on! Roran hasn't had any time to play with me, and Katrina's too busy to play with me," she begged, as she pulled him towards the door. The old man motioned for him to join her which he obliged. His eyes did say that they would indeed finish that conversation later, when the child was not around. Lysela did not need to hear them argue.

The two ran outside, the crisp autumn leaves seeming to dance on the ground. Eragon enjoyed this time of year, the cool winds and the fall of the leaves.

"Toss me!" Lysela cried, as he lifted the child up. Twirling her around, she giggled hysterically as he spun in her in flips.

"Here it goes! Don't hurt yourself!" he called, as he tossed her into a pile of leaves. The girl landed perfectly, sitting up and smiling warmly.

"Again!" she asked, as he lifted her up onto his shoulders. He had an idea, and this would probably be the best trick he ever performed with his little acrobat.

"Okay. Mind if I do something new?" he asked, her response a simple shake of her head. The teenager grinned, lifting her up and swinging her around from each of his sides and then tossing her towards the pile.

"Come on!" she called, as he leapt beside her. She smiled, throwing a fistful of leaves at him. Eragon did not expect it, leaves flying at him as he spat them out of his mouth.

"Blech, I didn't want to eat leaves when I got home!" he yelped, rubbing his tongue as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

"You should have expected this out of me! I am a master…" she remarked, hugging him tightly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I should have you little monster," he replied sharply, swatting at her arm playfully.

"But you said that I'm YOUR little monster," she retorted, a mischievous grin across her lips. He kissed her forehead, that smile so much like his mother's.

"Definitely…hey, monster? Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly, unsure of if he should tell her of his discovery. Would it really hurt to tell her about the stone?

"Sure, go ahead," she said, unsure of what he meant.

"Well, I found something in the Spine. A stone. And well, it is sort of strange. It's hollow, and it's the strangest colors of blue," he described, as the girl frowned.

"It doesn't sound all that strange. It sounds pretty!" she said, wondering where he had put it temporarily.

"I guess it is. I'll show you it later, before bed. So for now, I think we're going to end up trading it. Sloan wouldn't take it, so I guess we'll have to," he explained.

Lysela grinned at the mention of the butcher. "You missed a lot when you were gone…" she said, giggling at what had occurred.

"What is it, Ly?" Eragon asked, frowning. She looked around to make sure that Roran was not around.

"Roran and Katrina kissed! In the kitchen! I went to go get some breakfast after she came over and then I saw them kissing," she explained quickly, her older brother bursting into laughter.

"Wow. He finally plucked up the courage to do it. That's definitely amazing itself. Have you been teasing him?" he asked after managing to stop him from laughing.

"Yep. I've been teasing him for the past few days," she replied, rubbing her hands together with pleasure. He ruffled her hair, winds sending chills down his spine.

"Come on, we better get inside. Maybe it will snow tonight," he said, taking Lysela's hand and leading her back to the house.

"Okay," she stated, skipping back into the house. He chased after her, the dreary clouds seeming to cast a winter spell upon Palancar Valley.

And yet the most magnificent snowflakes settled onto the grassy land, giving birth to the cold air that swirled amongst the local villages. And the family of Garrow was neatly tucked away into their home, unaware that destiny was not going to release them from its grasp.

**

* * *

**

**Well, the update was a little short…I'm very sorry about that. Anyway, if you got a chance to read this, please review! I need reviews; critical criticism or just a hello would be nice! Thanks!**

**-Sparrow'sknight101**


	4. Trades with Tales

**Thanks so much for all of my reviewers! Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'll try to see if I can fix as many as possible (spell check doesn't seem to work that great…). Anyway, a question was posed about how Eragon would remember how Selena looks and how Lysela reminds him of her. Well, this is AU. There is a massive age difference between the two. About 9 years, if you would like me to be exact. For Selena to give birth to both of them, she must have raised Eragon for a short while. The fic follows the same plot to the original book, but it WILL be a little different. Scenes that do not have extreme effect to Lysela, I will not do. This is about Lysela's influence on Eragon and other characters.**

**An apology if this is a little confusing, my readers. But hopefully, this next chapter will help the story start to move along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, of course. Though it'd be totally awesome if I did…nah, I'd rather be a character if you ask me:D**

* * *

Dawn approached more quickly than anticipated of the slumbering siblings.

Eragon rose from his bed first such like every ordinary morning, massaging his temples. This morning he was to go with his family into town, to visit the traders.

"Ly, get up!" he mumbled grumpily, walking over towards the girl's bed. He gently shook her awake, starting to dress himself as she rolled over in her sleep.

Lysela groaned, throwing her pillow at her older brother. He winced as he felt the impact of the cushioned item. He grinned wolfishly, grabbing his own pillow across the room at her.

Since his back was turned, he could only hear a loud, "OOMPH!" and then the sound of the little girl falling on the pine floor.

Snickers, not the candy, emitted from his lips, as he pulled his shirt of his broad shoulders. He was starting to bend down to pull on his boots, when he felt arms clasp around his neck.

"Oh no! SHE'S GOT ME!" he yelped, his arm snaking around his back to hold a certain little girl up. Giggles erupted from her, as she clung tightly to him.

"Don't drop me!" she squealed, her eyes dancing with pure delight. He laughed, bouncing her up and down. She kept clinging tighter, afraid to let go.

"Fine. But get dressed. Maybe if you do it really fast, I'll carry you around a lot today when we're in Carvahall," he urged, prying her off him to let her get dressed.

"Okay!" she cried, dressing herself quickly. She didn't want to walk around town all day, especially with her tiny legs and a fairly large village. She'd make Eragon do the work!

* * *

Eragon lifted Lysela out of their wagon, shifting her weight so she would not be a burden to his back nor would he let her slide off. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her legs up with his arms. The two looked like a pair of childish monkeys, though the villagers of Carvahall were used to this common sight.

The family was prepared to make their necessary trades after their ever-busy harvest. Garrow was bartering with much success with traders and craftsmen of various kinds, not much to Eragon's surprise. Though something about the usually joyful traders was different.

The youngest children were joyfully playing games in the bustling streets. But the adults…they seemed so wary and careful, and signs of struggle and battle seemed to scar and mark them.

"Eragon, let's go look into trading that stone of yours. Roran, we'll meet you back at Horst's later," Garrow instructed, motioning for the younger boy to follow.

Eragon glanced over at Roran. The young man bit his lip for a moment, seeming unable to take the child on Eragon's back.

"I'll take her. Go meet your girl!" he called, relief shining on Roran's face. Eragon figured that he needed a break ever since Lysela had seen the two, youthful lovers kissing in their kitchen.

"I owe you," Roran replied, as he disappeared into the growing crowd. Lysela waved a farewell for a moment, then burying her head into the back of Eragon's neck.

"Where are we going?" her muffled voice came. Eragon snorted a laugh, his gaze now ahead as he followed his uncle towards the traders' tents.

"To go take care of the stone."

* * *

**A/N: The attempt to sell the "stone" to Merlock as well as the conversations in the bar are going to be skipped. I don't want things to be rewritten that we all know. Besides, it doesn't affect Lysela; she's too young to quite understand.**

Evening was approaching rapidly, much faster than the usual turtle-like days. As Eragon and Lysela walked down the streets, they happened to pass an alley. Eragon stuck his arm out to stop the girl, a grin plaster across his face.

The siblings potted Roran and Katrina, together in a particularly dark alley, the two barely able to see them. Lysela spotted the two speaking quietly, and then Katrina leaning close to him.

Eragon immediately grabbed Lysela, his hand flying to cover her mouth. With her history, he would take no chances of ruining Roran's moment.

Luckily, she managed to kiss him quickly yet tender, so Katrina could leave quickly. Roran had a dazed yet wondrous smile on his face, as he walked towards them dreamily.

"Have any fun?" Eragon called, releasing Lysela as he approached Roran. The older boy grunted, rolling his eyes.

"So did you hear-" Eragon began, when Roran interrupted.

"Agh, I've got a problem. Well…what do you think of Sloan?" he blurted out, having not been paying any attention to his cousin at all.

"He is rude and isn't nice to us. At ALL," Lysela stated bluntly, a cold look in her eyes. She adored Katrina, but Sloan had always been cruel towards her family. And if anyone harmed her family, she hated them.

"Then go ahead and prepare a hole to bury me in because I am most certainly dead when he finds out about Katrina and me," he stated quietly, turning pale.

Eragon winced, rubbing his cousin's back. He was definitely in trouble now that much was true. But as family, he had to support him. He could not blame him for his love for Katrina. She was kind, beautiful, and displayed much love for those in need. Those three qualities seemed important to Eragon.

"Look, it's snowing!" Lysela cried, pointing up to the sky. Clouds had been forming all day, and now tiny white flakes twinkled upon the three.

"It's nice. Come on, we better head off towards Horst's place," Roran suggested, the three heading towards the home.

* * *

Evening fell, as villagers and traders built together roaring bonfires amongst the local fields. Lysela and Eragon seated themselves amongst the grass, Lysela curling up on her brother's lap.

He smiled, the dancing firelight shining upon the many faces. He brushed his fingers through her hair, as her eyes focused upon the acting travelers. Stories of various kinds: tragedies, romances, comedies, all sorts, were told to them. Though slumber threatened to overcome the young girl, Lysela struggled to stay awake.

She lifted her head from Eragon's shoulder when she saw the renowned storyteller, Brom, stand before the gathered beings. She clapped for a moment, a grin forming on her lips. No, she would not sleep through one of his stories. They were by far her favorite of all.

The aging man gazed upon his viewers, his serious tone now clear as he brushed his cape behind him. Graying hair was upon him, yet his eyes shone with the fierceness that resembled a warrior.

He began his tale, fantastic beyond all:

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not…but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us."

He seemed to search the crowd, spotting Eragon and Lysela. He smiled warmly for a moment, then turning to continue his story.

"_Before your grandfather's father were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were out allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep…for it could not last."_

His story told of Galbatorix, the ruler of all of Alaegasia. From when he first became a Dragon Rider, down to his immediate decline and fall into evil. Not a single man, woman, or child had no emotion. Eragon gazed down at the child asleep in his lap. He could tell easily that she had just drifted after the story ended, because there was no way she would ever sleep through Brom's stories.

Eragon sighed, watching the curling embers within the fire. Right now, life was what he believed to be perfect.

**

* * *

The part where it's in italics in this particular chapter, is indeed from Chris's works. His wonderful, amazing, almost-worshipped works. :D. Anyway, I chose a selection to place in here to make it flow and because I like that part.**

**A wish of mine, a dearest wish of mine. Please review? Please?**

**-Sparrow'sknight101**


	5. A Babe of Fate

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm glad also that you guys like Lysela. I've only made a few really cute kids in fan fics, and she just might be my best. Anyway, here's the latest update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, I know, but I do own the little troublemaker known as Lysela! I can sort of relate to her craziness…ask my friends.**

* * *

Eragon pushed the bedroom door open, yawning as he balanced the weight that was comfortably snoozing on his shoulder. Lysela seemed as though she were in a coma, her arms draped around his shoulders.

He laid her on her bed, as she shifted for a moment. He gazed over at the stone lying on his own bed, the candlelight flickering until the wick ceased the light.

The room seemed colder, much more eerie. Lysela seemed to sense something from her slumber, as she rousted herself awake.

Eragon stood up, cautiously approaching the stone. He knew it was hollow, but it seemed…bizarre. He felt his fingers brush against the stone, the coolness of the touch feeling almost familiar.

"Eragon? What is it?" Lysela's mumbled voice came from behind him, as he blinked for a moment.

"Nothing. Go ahead and get ready for bed," he said quietly, placing the stone on a nightstand as he prepared himself for sleep.

* * *

Lysela stared for a moment, changing quickly as she plopped herself on her bed. After receiving her hug and kiss goodnight from her brother, she curled up amongst the sheets to drift off.

"Eragon!"

The young man leapt up from his bed, reaching for a knife that had been lying nearby. He spotted Lysela standing out of bed.

Fear radiated off her, even the dim moonlight showing how pale she was. Her finger was pointed in the direction of a vibrating stone.

A loud screech came from the stone, as it seemed to shake furiously. He knelt before it, as Lysela backed away towards the wall.

Cracks formed through the stone, Eragon's eyes growing big. The stone rocked one final time, and then finally broke.

Shattered pieces of the "stone" spread across the pine floor, as a magnificent creature peeped its tiny head out of the remains.

Eragon gaped at the tiny creature. It seemed no longer than his arm, and it resembled to him like an overgrown lizard. But this was no ordinary lizard. It would never be.

It was a babe dragon.

Sapphire scales gleamed in the moonlight, and piercing blue eyes searched the room. The teenager found himself struggling to utter a word. But Lysela would not stop chattering.

"Eragon, it's a dragon! It's just like the ones in Brom's stories. But…they seem much more graceful and fantastic in reality!" she spluttered, as the dragon babe sniffed the air.

Eragon slowly crept towards it, his hand reached out towards it. The dragon cocked its tiny head, its expression seeming so knowing.

He felt excitement tremor through him, as he grazed his fingers gently across its scales. The babe let out low purrs, a smile forming across its lips. Razor-sharp teeth shone, as Lysela hugged herself.

The creature leapt up onto his bed, exploring the room with wonder. It squealed loudly at Lysela, then nudging the pillows. It hobbled around, stretching its wings happily.

Eragon seated himself on the bed, stroking it's back. The dragon nudged him in the ribs, begging for more. He chuckled, gazing back at his sister.

"It is, Ly. I wonder-" he began, until he suddenly felt a cold, piercing feeling attack his hand. He pushed himself back, clutching his right hand as tightly as possible. He tripped clumsily over a chair, falling back on the floor.

"ERAGON!" Lysela cried, running to his side as she quickly assisted him up. He felt the pain flow away, just a numbing feeling left. He massaged it carefully, scowling over at the dragon. He had a massive feeling that it was the creature's fault.

"Thanks a bunch for burning me!" he grunted, as he motioned for Lysela to go back to where she had been standing. The dragon showed no regret, instead humming as it inspected his hand.

It waddled over, curious blue eyes studying him. It licked his hand, blinking as he lifted it up. He held it like a human babe, it curling up against him. Warmth from its belly seemed to radiate, as he felt it tingling within him.

"Wow. Beautiful disaster?" Lysela asked, walking over towards the pair. Eragon nodded, as he began wiping leftover eggshell off the dragon.

"Yes. Are you hungry?" he asked the dragon, a screech emitting from it. He placed his hand over its mouth, afraid that his Uncle and Roran had heard them from the next room. "Be quiet or they'll hear you…"

Lysela ran into the kitchen, climbing up onto the table to reach their cabinet. She pulled out some small slabs of meat, then sneaking back into the room. She shut the door quietly behind her, as she walked towards Eragon and the dragon.

"Give it this," she insisted, handing the boy the chunks of meat. The dragon hummed loudly, snatching the meat within seconds and licking its lips with satisfaction.

Lysela giggled, petting its head as it nuzzled her. She enjoyed the dragon's presence greatly. She had always wanted to see what it was like to have an animal around the home, but she did realize that this was no ordinary animal.

A dragon was no beast; it was more powerful than any beast. Dragons were known as mighty allies, or as dangerous enemies. But their kind was dying out, and it was a miracle of the new dragon's birth.

Eragon quickly realized that dawn was closer than he imagined. He immediately started grabbing towels, darting about quickly.

"What are you doing?" Lysela questioned, seeing him fumbling to grab patches of leather and blankets.

"I've got to hide the dragon. Just imagine how angry Uncle Garrow might be if he found out that the stone is gone. Hopefully, he'll forget about it," he explained hastily. Lysela shrugged, running to get a bucket of water.

"In case it gets thirsty," she shrugged, as the two pulled on coats. They trudged through the foot-deep snow.

* * *

Luckily, a forest was not too much of a distance away. With this, care of the dragon might be easier than planned. Eragon quickly climbed a huge oak tree, settling himself upon one of the stronger branches.

A tiny squirrel scurried across one of the branches above, dropping a blanket of snow over Eragon and the dragon. The boy hastily spat out the ice, as the dragon peeped its head out of the pile with pure curiosity.

The creature licked the snow off, melting in its tiny mouth to form water. Eragon smiled, as he motioned for Lysela to hand him the strips of leather and blankets. He quickly molded together a small bed, shaped like a nest.

"Go on, now. Test it out," he urged, placing the sapphire dragon on a branch. It blinked at him for a moment, then waddling carefully towards the nest. It paused for a moment before leaping in, snuggling itself comfortably amongst the tree and bed.

"Tell it that we'll be back soon," Lysela called from the base of the tree. Eragon frowned for a moment, concerned with his own interest.

His mind felt different, like a gentle hand was reaching out towards it. A bond.

He had no idea how to react other than fear, as he watched the creature. It lifted its head up from the homemade nest, making eye contact with the teenager.

Eragon leapt down from the branch, looking up at it. _I'll be back soon, okay? Stay here. _He ordered, grasping Lysela's hand.

The dragon made a sort of nod, as brother and sister headed back towards the farm.

Days flew by fast, like a never-ending whirlwind. It was daily that Eragon finished his chores as early as possible, sometimes getting up earlier than the rest of the family to complete them by dawn.

He had to make sure he took Lysela with him each time he visited the dragon. By this, it would seem to Garrow that the two were just outside playing. And it was less of a risk.

But it definitely would become more obvious of the dragon's growth. And soon assistance would necessary. But for now, Eragon was in search of someone with the knowledge he required. To help him understand exactly the history of the Riders, and how he could care for so a large creature would be his only answer.

* * *

Eragon approached the village of Carvahall, he, his cousin, and sister arriving. The group divided, Roran heading off to repair the chisel like planned. Lysela and Eragon headed towards an old cabin he was familiar with in passing.

The house seemed that it was sufficient of the old man inhabiting it. He could tell it was different than most he spotted along the dirt road, just even by a quick glance.

Eragon sighed, hugging Lysela to his side. He knelt down before her, his eyebrows narrowed as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Listen, Ly. You're better off just sitting and listening while I talk with him. Just…don't comment about anything," he explained hastily, as the girl shrugged.

"Fine. I won't cause any trouble," she answered sweetly. He raised his eyebrows, doubting it. Maybe he ought to just grab a rag and tie her mouth shut…

"You better not…" he replied, as they climbed up the steps to the house.

"Why would I?" she asked gently, as he knocked on the fair-sized wooden door.

"What do you want, boy?"

* * *

**Little Bitty Cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll pick up quickly. I'm excited to update, and will try to as much as I can.**

**Do me a favor, por favor (please). **

**Reviews?**

**-Sparrow'sknight101**


End file.
